plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 December 2016
12:30 hi 01:25 dedddddddddddddddddd 01:29 ... 01:40 does this ever live 01:42 apparently nope 01:42 aw man 01:45 oooo o ooo 01:45 oooo o ooo 01:45 ooooooooo 01:47 SlimeLOLEnder? 01:53 ???? 01:53 You know, i'm not used to the spam thing 02:57 Supbacks 02:58 Heya! 02:58 Chat's ded... 02:58 I can see that. 03:04 Hi Guys... 03:05 Heya! 03:06 O/ \o 03:07 Sorry if this was asked again and again... but do you think PvZ would fit in the Nintendo environment? 03:09 No? 03:10 Allright. there is the answer. PVZ Wouldn't work in the Nintendo Enviornment 03:11 so I'm not good anymore... ;( 03:11 (wat) 03:14 So what? I was never good user 03:15 From what? .__. 03:15 PVZ Wiki. 03:17 Why did you say you're never a good user? 03:17 Plus, I'm bored right now /: 03:40 pear cub 03:40 is a 3 sun 6/5 03:40 sticky minion which makes it resilient to board wipes (yay to guardians who are tired of weed spray) 03:41 Pear Cub against board wipes... I forgot about those. 03:42 Weed Spray is troublesome to most Guardian decks, so Pear Cub is a counter against that. 03:42 If using Spudow, he can spam mushrooms then play this bad boy, getting an amphibious 5/4 right off the bat if the opponent is stupid. 03:44 pear cub is meant for anti board clear 03:44 and also sticky minion 03:44 and 3 mana 6/5 because why the fuck not 03:49 also rocket bait 03:49 (if the enemy is stupid enough to waste a rocket on it) 03:49 Yeah... 03:49 can't describe how broken the card is 03:49 If the enemy doesn't have enough water removal, then it's probably necessary to waste a rocket. 03:50 For example, Professor Non-Brainstorm. 03:50 you don't want to play pear cub on water unless you have a full board 03:50 full board = prompts enemy to use aoe 03:50 Yeah, I guess... 03:52 It's awful with its 1/1 stats, but its ability makes it a lot better. 03:52 http://www.hearthpwn.com/cards/42020-kindly-grandmother 03:52 this card is considered one of the best in its class 03:52 pear cub is the same thing and adds +2/+2 to the token deathrattle 03:53 and costs 1 more 03:55 Citron can literally flood the field with a lot of plants. Poppin' Poppies and Bean Counter can summon/give many 1-drop cards. Pear Cub will be able to prevent the opposing hero from destroying those 1-drop summons with The Chickening and Weed Spray. 03:56 mfw people use correct terminology Kreygasm 03:56 ... 03:57 Well, you created a pointless terminology page, so I said, why not? I also watch youtube videos of competitive Hearthstone, so... 03:58 I feel like I should've opposed against that page, though. Who uses it, anyways? No links = no views. 03:59 "a pointless terminology page" 03:59 I take serious offense to that 03:59 yes. 03:59 I've been around the wiki for a lot longer than you have 03:59 I know what's good for it 03:59 I mean shit, it's a mess. 04:00 Well, I trust you, I guess. 04:00 Hi! o/ 04:02 Hey, I have a question about Regifting Zombie. 04:02 Does he give random cards from the game, or from the currently used deck? 04:02 drawing cards = taking the top cards from the deck and put it into hand 04:03 if hand contains 10 cards, no cards will be drawn 04:03 regifting draws cards 04:03 Well, descriptions are sometimes poorly made. 04:03 regifting used to be a 3 mana 2/2 04:03 Thanks for the answer though. 04:03 http://www.hearthpwn.com/cards/88-coldlight-oracle 04:03 Oh please no, I've seen that already. 04:04 MRGLMRGLMRGL 04:04 "my hand is too full!" 04:04 I really hate that card 04:04 Card advantage... 04:05 in hearthstone 04:05 if your hand is full and you draw more cards 04:05 the card drawn is discarded 04:05 (removed from play for the rest of the game) 04:06 coldlight oracle is the staple for an archetype: mill 04:06 designed to burn as many of your opponent's cards as possible 04:06 in heroes, if you attempt to draw a card at 10 cards, you just won't draw a card and nothing happens 04:06 your cards aren't discarded 04:07 which means regifting is a terribly designed card 04:07 defeats the purpose of the original card 10:20 Only 1 bot here... 10:20 Totally ded 10:20 24/24 10:21 Welp, that's enough to describe what's going on here :D 10:21 (trump) 02:52 I just love the theme 02:52 I bought him just for the theme 02:52 Yeah, his theme rocks, and he is a really good hero. 02:52 True 02:53 But his superpower sucks 02:53 Yeah. That's a shame. 02:53 Why doesn't it affect Health? 02:53 I better save up more gems 02:53 So I can get some stuff from sales. 02:54 I bet the Beginner Hero pack will be back 02:54 Since Legendary pack is coming back 02:54 Heylo! 02:54 02:54 Hi Iama! 02:54 hive guys 02:54 I just got Rustbolt! 02:54 now you can rocket science strong plants and weed spray weak ones 02:55 Yay! 02:55 It better be worth it 02:55 Because I had a choice between him and Z-Mech 02:55 Best win ever! Electric Boogaloo used Manical Laughter on zombie in the middle row, Cornucopia and powered up Super Phat Beets were in the two left rows, and they killed Electric Boogaloo before his powered up zombie attacked(which would have killed me). 02:55 02:56 I was lucky in causal 02:56 What? 02:56 Happened? 02:56 EB was about to termminate me with zookeeper 02:56 Both stories have EB 02:56 ??? 02:56 Electric boogaloo 02:56 Yes 02:56 Yeah. Cool. 02:57 He played tennis champ to try to finish me off 02:57 I used petal-morphis on my one button mushroom 02:57 It turned into holly-polly 02:57 And what happened 02:57 And drew me water balloon which I used to kill zookeeper 02:58 Do you mean Jolly Holly? 02:58 Yep 02:58 Nice 02:58 Forgot the name :p 02:58 That name is like, locked in my brain forever. 02:58 Along with PvZ. 02:58 Especially PvZ. 02:58 So anyway, next turn, he tried to block the Jolly Holly with a zombie while I played punish-shroom 02:59 SUper 02:59 Yeah? 02:59 Let's do the quests 02:59 Yours first 02:59 Alright. I'll concede. 02:59 What is your quest? 02:59 Then the next turn, he used his last superpower to take down the punish-shroom 02:59 Win a game with Electric Boogaloo. 02:59 Oh 02:59 Easy 02:59 And it killed him 02:59 Right? 03:00 It took down the zombie blocking the jolly holly and you can guess what happened from there (he had 3 health left) 03:00 R.I.P. 03:00 NZ, you're headcrabzombie, right? 03:00 Boogaloo 03:00 Yes 03:00 Wait 03:00 I have a boost 03:00 Nice. 03:00 Same here. 03:00 A 5X one. 03:00 Don't use it on friend battles 03:00 You won't get any tickets 03:01 And you'll lose your boost 03:01 Well, I can always time warp, so it doesn't matter. 03:01 True 03:01 But using it in the future 03:01 Now, can I do some hero quests? 03:01 Fucks up the timer 03:01 Yeah. 03:01 Sure 03:01 I need to win 3 games with Rose. 03:01 Ah 03:02 Okay 03:02 The only deck that doesn't have a boost is Impfinity 03:02 Shit 03:02 Better do it before I do Rustbolt quests 03:02 Yeah. 03:03 Heylo. 03:03 Hi 03:04 Ultimate League should have had Dog Walker as it's profile Pic 03:04 It's the ultimate Zombie after all 03:04 Is chat Undead yet? 03:04 Really? I think Cornucopia suits it, Cornucopia is OP. 03:04 nope 03:04 No 03:04 Baseball Zombie suits it better 03:04 Basic zombie DTW 03:04 (wink) No, Punk Zombie 03:04 Or Imp 03:04 *FTW 03:05 Abracadaver 03:05 I got Jumping Bean! That's pretty helpful. 03:05 I wonder what shit does the Rustbolt #1 deck has 03:05 Probably a lot of Cardboard Robots 03:05 Yeah. That's a shit deck. 03:05 But hey 03:06 ??? 03:06 03:06 I got 3 gadget scientist's thanks to him 03:06 Oh, cool. 03:07 What's your favorite Zombie? 03:07 Poor Chompzilla 03:07 Played a Mixed Nuts in front of my Squirrel Herder 03:07 Still in Gravestone 03:08 Don't call her that, she's merciless when she powers up her healing trap thing plants. 03:08 She's rank 13 03:08 She gave fertilizer to a cabbage pult 03:08 . 03:09 k den 03:09 Was it played on heights? 03:09 5/5 Cabbage Pult about to get rekt by Locut swarm 03:09 Yes 03:09 Alright. 03:09 Wizard Garg! 03:09 Oh gawd, I only have 195 tickets 03:09 Fuck 03:10 What? 03:10 03:10 Wizard Garg got Squashed 03:10 (crying) 03:11 Newspaper, in PVZ2C boss rush spin slot, I have kwiwfruit as the main slot prize 03:11 Nice! 03:11 Should I spend my rocks on him? 03:11 I know he's good for PVP but there might be an even more OP plant 03:11 Sure 03:12 Got Both Nibbles from Mad Chemist 03:12 Yay! 03:12 Chompzilla Conceded! 03:12 1370 tickets 03:12 Nice 03:12 Now 03:12 Awesome. 03:12 Let's do Rustbolt Quests 03:13 I have to play two of his superpowers 03:13 Alright. 03:13 I'll attack you with weak plants. 03:13 So you can block. 03:13 Thanks 03:13 Dear God 03:13 NP. 03:13 This deck has Cell Phne zombies 03:13 Got rock wall 03:13 Wow.. 03:13 Wait shit 03:14 What? 03:14 Nevermind 03:14 Drew rodeo garg 03:15 FUCK 03:15 03:15 Cut down to size 03:15 But why? 03:15 Damn. 03:16 There we go! 03:16 03:16 Thanks! 03:16 No problem. 03:16 You have a lot of others too, right? 03:16 Yup 03:16 I'll let you do them all. 03:16 9 more 03:16 Play 2 zombies with armored 03:18 Only got buckethead 03:18 We're off to a great start! 03:18 (/s) 03:18 Not really.. 03:18 Another buckethead 03:18 I know 03:18 /s means sarcasm 03:19 yea 03:19 Cool, you have Teleport. 03:19 Yep 03:19 two of them 03:20 Only 2 percent charge 03:20 Fuck 03:20 Kill them 03:20 I need to make room 03:21 Well 03:21 I quit 03:21 Very low on charge 03:21 K. 03:21 My friend thinks Rustbolt is shit 03:21 he also thinks Coach Zombie is shit 03:21 Really? He's really strong. 03:22 Coach Zombie is also strong. 03:22 True 03:22 Especially when used by Rustbolt 03:22 Yeah. 03:22 He somehow has cards I don't have 03:22 Like Coffee Zombie and Muscle Sprout 03:22 He doesn't have any legends though 03:23 Okay. 03:23 He also doesn't have Headstone Carver 03:23 Unlucky bastard 03:23 RIP 03:24 It's the only basic card he doesn't have 03:24 I have all basics. 03:24 Me too 03:24 I miss Coins though 03:24 OH SHIR 03:24 *SHIT 03:24 My iPhone just made like a really glitched, garbled sound when I was time warping! 03:24 03:25 I turned the volume off. 03:25 What happened? 03:25 Oh fuck 03:25 Return to your original time 03:25 It's happened before. 03:25 holy shit 03:25 It does it when I time warp. 03:25 Oh 03:26 This is PvZH putting up the middle finger to me for cheating via timewarp, isn't it? 03:26 Dİd you get Professor? 03:26 You're not cheating though 03:26 I haven't checked that far yet. 03:26 You're not doing any harm 03:26 But I'm using it to get stuff I'm not supposed to be able to purchase yet. 03:27 Like? 03:27 Hero packs? 03:27 Yeah. 03:27 What did you buy? 03:27 Nothing yet, but I plan to. 03:27 Buy Professor 03:27 Yeah, that's what I want to do. 03:28 I'd buy him if I had a boost for him 03:28 Except, it'll take 750 gems. 03:28 That'll take ages. 03:28 Nah 03:28 It took me two weeks 03:28 But of course I went up 4 ranks 03:28 That's still a while. Christmas would have passed by them. 03:28 *then 03:28 And each rank gave me 40 gems 03:28 But I'm getting a ton of gems for Christmas, anyway. 03:29 So hyped for Christmas! 03:29 I hope I can get some gems in time for christmas 03:29 (and buy Z-Mech 03:29 ) 03:29 I like science zombies 03:29 Also 03:29 I plan on buying Z-Mech and Professor Bstorm. They seem really GR8. 03:29 They should replace the Buckethead in Rustbolt's pack with Coach Zombie 03:30 And vice versa for Z-Mech 03:30 Yeah, exactly. 03:30 But that'd make 2 Rares in one pack 03:30 Since Rustbolt gives Gadget Scientist 03:30 Yeah, that might be a little unbalanced. 03:30 Replace Gadget Scientist with Electrician or something 03:31 Yeah. 03:31 By the way 03:31 Yes? 03:31 There's 5 days until Regifting Zombier 03:31 Not 4 hours 03:32 Yeah, my time was set foward without me knowing. 03:32 *forward 03:32 Oh 03:32 Lol 03:32 Yeah. 03:32 I hope we can craft event cards later on 03:32 Me too. 03:32 By event cards I mean weekly event cards lof course 03:33 We can only craft Jack O' Lantern and Trick Or Treater for now 03:33 But Trick Or Treater is terrible. 03:33 Yeah 03:33 But I like to collect 4 of everything 03:34 I just usually have one. 03:34 GTG. 03:34 Bye. 03:34 oh 03:34 Bye! 04:42 I miss User FriePeashotter 04:42 :( 09:16 *strange 09:17 What do you think of Gargologist? 09:17 Okay. Good when used with The Smash and Immortica. 09:17 BRB. 09:17 ok 09:19 @Super Racist Immorticia can't use it. 09:20 brainz! 09:20 I need to change my chat tag 09:20 it's outdated 09:21 Changed my prof pic 09:27 Hi! o/ 09:27 Whoa, chat isn't dead? 09:27 Or at least, comparatively? 09:28 yep 09:28 ded 09:28 It's ded 09:28 bACK 09:28 rip 09:29 @Super Racist Immorticia can only use Gargologist through Portal Technician. 09:29 Oh yeah, she's hearty. 09:29 Rustbolt can use her as a science zombie. 09:29 Not as effective though. 09:29 Cool. 09:30 You know what? Why isn't she Beastly? 09:30 Beastly focuses on Gargantuars, so it makes sense. 09:30 Yeah, it's annoying. 09:31 Talk about inconsistency. 09:32 Some people say that Overstuffed Zombie is the good s***. Is he really that powerful? 09:33 I think so. Look at his stats. 09:33 He's OP, and a God. 09:33 OP? How's he OP? 09:33 Has 3 attack, like 5 HP, when it destorys a plant, it gets plus 2 or 3 HP and recovers to full HP. 09:33 Wait, why is he in Beastly and why is Gargologist in Hearty? Switch them around! 09:34 Yeah, it's really weird. 09:34 3 attack isn't that great... 09:34 Yeah, but his health is. 09:34 And you can always buff his attack. 09:34 Doom-Shroom or Toadstool. 09:35 Well, it's not like the hero you're facing always has them on them. 09:35 And if they use Doom-Shroom, then they'll likely destory some of their own strong plants. 09:35 Well, it's not like you have always has Overstuffed Zombie on you. 09:36 And it's impossible to get Toadstool without cheating right now. 09:36 Heya! 09:36 Hi! o/ 09:36 Heylo! 09:36 09:36 o/ 09:37 How come the zombies always get the good s***? 09:38 IDK. 09:38 Tell me about it. 09:38 The plant campaign is so hard. 09:38 Zombies mix traits with high stats. 09:38 Plants mix traits with low stats. 09:39 Plus, the zombie traits (Deadly, Frenzy, Tombstone) are just so good. 09:39 WAT 09:40 Chat is alive 09:40 Somehow. 09:40 Yep. Quite the sight to behold, ain't it? 09:40 @Zambie Yep. 09:40 Also Congrats VeXJL and SuperGaming on getting Rollback 09:40 Thanks. 09:41 Thank you! 09:41 09:41 Do I make a good Rollback? 09:41 something that I have been trying to get for thousands of years 09:41 You two are doing well so far. 09:41 You just have to enjoy and be good at mainspace. 09:41 Thank you, Moon Snail! 09:41 Well I am going to go for Content Mod soon. 09:41 I'm not planning on getting rights yet. 09:42 to do it on the 22 09:42 *22nd 09:42 So I will be promoted on christmas Day 09:42 I wanted to be a forum mod, but there's more than enough of them, and I'm not active enough on the forum. 09:43 I see. 09:43 I'll be a Content Mod soon 09:43 So I mean 09:44 GTG 09:44 You could always try Moon Snail. 09:44 Bye! 09:44 09:44 Bye SuperGaming101 09:44 However, I do plan on eventually shooting for Content Mod. 09:44 @Zambie Being promoted on Christmas... to some people because of Time Zones. 09:44 Once I get about 550 MS edits. 09:46 On the third day of heroes, there's gonna be a fan favourites pack again. 09:46 It included a picture of Bananasaurus Rex for some reason. 09:47 Obviously you have to get it with gems 09:47 No duh. 09:47 I remember. 09:47 I'm fine with Bananasaurus Rexes. 09:47 I'm going to be doing a persuasive speech for my English class. 09:47 Ironically, nobody really liked the pack. 09:47 It's about how absolutely terrible Doubled Mint is. 09:48 Use AFFOREST 09:48 I mean, everyone's probably gonna be doing stuff about the 2016 election, or something political... 09:48 @Camwood I don't think everyone in your English class knows about PvZH, unless you're the only one... 09:48 Then there'll be me. 09:48 @VeXJL: I have a simple description of PvZH in it. 09:49 That is what you are going to use? 09:49 I hate it how people say PvZ is a bad game when it is not even that bad. 09:49 PvZH is a meh game. 09:50 hi 09:50 Heya! 09:50 I mean, Hearthstone is a better game. 09:50 *opinions* 09:50 Did you change your profile picture moon snail? 09:50 Lucky you that you said opinions 09:50 Yep! 09:50 ok 09:50 I like PvZH quite a lot, but it's grossly unbalanced. 09:50 why 09:50 If not then I would have just said so much stuff wrong with Hearthstone 09:51 Come on. Do you know how many times RNG is included in PvZH? 09:51 whats that 09:51 Random Number Generator. Picks a random number. 09:51 Block Meter... 09:51 ok how is it included? 09:51 Well, there's the shield mechanic, Dolphinado, B-Flat, and packs. 09:51 oh 09:51 It is 1-3 09:52 yeah 09:52 Anyways I am out 09:52 mostly 09:52 Randomness is awful. 09:52 Cya guys 09:52 bye 09:52 Bye 09:52 Seeya! 09:52 au revoir 09:52 The only thing PvZH can live up to is it's strategy. 09:52 meh 09:52 its 09:52 wow grammar 09:53 Hi? 09:53 Does andree even chat? 09:53 Sometimes... 09:53 ok never seen him do that 09:53 Me too. 09:53 brb 09:54 He never talks on chat when it's alive :( 09:55 Welp. ded again. 09:55 ok 09:56 he just keeps stating that its dead right? 2016 12 15